Fortunate (a Pokeshipping One-Shot)
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: For Liv2Laugh00, a good friend. The gang (Dawn, Paul, Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Leaf, and Gary) Meet a new songwriter friend who helps them out. On a school trip to the Safari Zone, Misty encounters a fight over her and steps in, but when she wakes up, the world is all wrong. Pokeshipping majorly, with hints of Ikarishipping, OldRivalshipping, and Contestshipping.


**Alright, guys! This is the next story from me where you don't have to wait for an update... BECAUSE THERE ARE NONE!**

**...**

**I dedicate this to my friend liv2laugh00, who wrote a one-shot for me as well... Before she left Fanfiction for good. I hope to honor her writing through this one-shot.**

**...**

**And this is a Pokeshipping one-shot, with traces of OldrivalShipping, Ikarishipping,and Contestshipping, at least... :D**

**...**

**Fortunate.**

**(POV: Leaf)**

I sighed. I absolutely loved school, especially with my friends Misty, Dawn, and May. Another reason I love school is that there are four guys that were like family to us: Ash, Gary (my boyfriend, of course...), Paul, and Drew. There are a couple pairs that have just... been, like May and Drew, who have been together for three years straight, and Gary and I, who were the first to get together. Paul and Dawn are a recent couple, only being together for around six months.

The problem remained of getting Ash and Misty together... I mean, the other six of us agreed that they were simply meant for each other... the case in point being this morning at school.

...

As soon as I got to school with Misty, May, and Dawn, the guys met us, each of them greeting the other girls.

Gary walked up to me, his usual smirk on his face. "Morning, Leafy."

I giggled, which showed the good mood I was in. "Morning, Gary."

He hugged me, which I returned. out of the corners of my eye, I could see Dawn attack-hugging Paul and May and Drew hugging... but I could also see that Misty and Ash were looking away from each other, the odd ones out of both groups. They were making every effort not to communicate, which I could clearly see until Gary kissed me, out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's this all about?"

He chuckled. "Don't you remember? In a couple days is the school outing to Johto's Safari Zone!"

I rolled my eyes. I guess I had forgotten. "Oh, yeah. Well, it also gives us a golden opportunity to get Ash and Misty together."

Gary looked at the duo in question, who were still doing their best to look inconspicuous.

He chuckled as he continued, "You always were the brains of the group."

I rolled my eyes again, giggling a little. "Let's just get to class before people start to mock us."

Gary looked around in false surprise. "Mock us? Who would even think of doing that?"

Just then, a group of several people glared at them; namely, Ursula, Rudi, Kevin, Brendan, Kenny, Veronica, Melody, and Brianna. It appears we've made a lot of enemies at this point.

All of a sudden, one of the students just crashed into Ursula, who toppled into Rudy and so on until there was a huge rival dogpile. Everyone was laughing at them, including us. I'm pretty sure Dawn was the one laughing the most hysterically.

The one guy who had fallen got up and shrugged at the chaos he had caused. His appearance was fairly mysterious, considering he had brownish hair with eyes that were a mix of green and blue, he had glasses with a gigantic crack down one lens, and he wore a dark green jacket, despite the fact that it must have been a hundred degrees outside. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"My apologies, I think my neurologist said I have a problem with my cerebellum. I'm terribly clumsy, and I'm not good at first impressions." Just as he was starting to slip away, he tripped again, throwing all of his stuff onto the floor. I couldn't help but laugh, and most of the school joined me. He chuckled along with the rest of us before dashing out of the hallway, slightly embarrassed.

All of our rivals looked after him strangely, as if they couldn't comprehend what had just happened. After a few seconds, the first bell rang, and everyone got up and bolted away to their classes. I swear I saw most of the girls look back to where the guy had ran off to, including our rivals. Even I had to admit, there was a certain shade of enigma around that guy.

I dashed to the first class of the day, which was drama. Gary was there alongside me, of course, and we were some of the best thespians out there. All thoughout class, we were practicing for the play, which was a revised version of Romeo and Juliet, which Dawn was absolutely ecstatic about (don't tell her, but that's one of the few times I've seen her read anything besides cheesy teen romance novels). The director had lined up Gary and I as Romeo and Juliet, with someone named Barry as Mercutio (it worked, to some extent) and Paul, despite him not being in the class, as Tybalt (It also worked too well, although he was definitely reluctant to accept the part).

Because I'd already memorized my lines, I spent most of the time multitasking, both acting and mentally creating a packing list for the trip in a few days. The Drama teacher had already lectured us a bit before starting rehearsal, handing us a sheet that gave us an advised packing list, which I was already mentally editing. The only time I really focused on my acting was the Balcony scene, the most famous, where I really gave it my all. The bell rang as soon as that scene ended, and the director gave us a "Job well done!" before ushering us out.

As soon as I looked out of the door, Gary's hand in mine, I saw the strangest thing. The guy from earlier was being followed (or stalked... I'm really not sure at this point) by all of the girls in choir, including Melody. I was fairly shocked, to say the least, and when I looked to Gary, his mouth was dropped open in shock and I swear I could see a hint of jealousy in his eyes. The guy, however, was walking away from them with a sad expression on his face, which only served to mystify me more.

Once that had passed, Gary sighed. "With all those girls chasing him, that's definitely a sign of an ego."

I giggled. "Because you're the expert on that."

Gary rolled his eyes before cracking a smile. "Touché."

...

**Later that day**

**POV Shift:** **May**

It was lunchtime, and I met up with Drew and the others before sitting down at a table that was basically reserved for us, and had been since we all made ourselves into a group. However, once we all got there, we were met something that filled me with rage. The guy from earlier was sitting at our table, with a half-finished plate of food, and lunch had only started one minute ago.

Drew glared at him as we stormed over to our table, eyes burning with hatred at the him. His eyes moved up to see us and he sighed.

"I'll move." Within a matter of a few seconds, he had gathered up his things and moved to a separate table, that no one usually occupied.

Paul chuckled, cracking a smile for the first time today. "At least he's smart. He'll make it around here."

Dawn piped up, "He's more than smart. I heard him in the choir room, and he's got quite the singing voice."

Leaf and I turned to her. I began, "What do you mean?"

Leaf blinked in surprise. "Is that why he had a posse of choir girls on his tail this morning?"

Misty nodded. "I saw that, too."

Ash blinked. "Man, that's impressive. His first day, and he's already being sought after by girls."

Everyone looked at him.

Drew asked, "It's only his first day?"

Paul sighed. "How did you know?"

Ash merely shrugged. "He was in the same gym class as I am. His name is Jordan, and he can play Ultimate Frisbee really well, from what today showed. He also likes songwriting."

That caught all of our attention. "Songwriting?" We all asked, in unison.

Dawn nodded. "He sang one of the songs he wrote in the choir class, from what I heard. That's what got him in the choir group's good books."

One of the teachers walked up to our group. "Students." He said, in a deep voice. We turned around to see the Band director, a stocky man in his mid-thirties. We all jumped slightly, and I held Drew's hand tightly for support.

He continued, "My nephew Jordan just joined the school today. Perhaps you could let him into your group?"

Paul turned to him. "With all due respect, sir, our group is a stagnant set of four couples. We have no desire to add to our group, as we've stuck together through more than enough teenage drama on our own than if we were to add another catalyst to the mix. Besides, our groups of friends live in two separate households, and he would feel left out."

The band director nodded. "Very well. Continue with your 'teenage drama,' then." He then went to get in line, and I said, "We should probably get in line if we want to get food anytime soon."

They all nodded before we moved over to the lunch line.

I looked towards Jordan, who had finished eating and was just about to leave the room.

He turned to me and threw a paper airplane towards me that hit Misty in the back of her head. She looked around and was about to get her mallet out before Ash opened the note and his eyes widened.

"Look!" he said. We all did, and inside the paper airplane were the words, "You're welcome for getting that rival group off of your back. Last I heard, they were going to pull a prank on you and make you guys look like idiots.

Sincerely,

Jordan LeVancel

P.S., on the back is the first page of sheet music you guys can play, if you want. Contact me for more."

I grabbed the note out of his hands and turned it around. Needless to say, I was shocked. It was a completely original song whose first verse went like this:

_"Too many years, we've been falling apart,_

_And you say you want to make a fresh start._

_You see, I can't allow it; I'm completely yours._

_To see you in another's arms shakes me to my core."_

The next section was a couplet that led to the chorus, and it nearly had me in tears.

_"With everything to lose, and nothing to gain_,

_I'll say this every time I must to spare myself the pain."_

The chorus then continued,

_"You're the only one I'll ever love._

_and I swear by the skies above,_

_I love you, ooh-oooo._

_I'll always want you by my side,_

_Your leaving's drowned me in the tide,_

_I lo-ooove you, ooh-oooo._

_You say you want to run away;_

_Leave me, lifeless, to decay,_

_and I will never have it be this way-ay-ay."_

That was where the line stopped. I blinked and passed it to the other girls, who were also impressed.

Dawn was nearly to tears. "That's so sad!"

Other students looked at her strangely, but Paul put a hand on her shoulder and she just glomped him. It was fortunate that he hadn't gotten his food yet.

I sighed. "We have to get the rest of it, don't we?"

There was an enthusiastic "Yes!" from the other girls, and I knew that Jordan was going to fit in quite well at the school.

...

**Timeskip: Day of the Field Trip, on the way to the Safari Zone.**

**(This has to have some action at some point, right?)**

**POV: Misty**

None of us had seen Jordan since, and we needed the rest of the song before we could practice it. I mean, sure, we had played the first part of the song, and it sounded great, but it wasn't the same.

Dawn was the most emphatic about getting the rest of the song, and for a romantic like her, it was imperative.

We were all loaded in the school bus, and the drive there had been fairly short; only about three hours, so far.

We were all either listening to music or asleep. Dawn was cuddled up into Paul, who had been asleep practically since we started. May and Drew were both chilling out, listening to music from May's iPod, holding hands. Leaf was asleep at the window, tunes still blasting, while Gary was sitting next to her, watching protectively over her. Ash was just playing video games, bored.

Me? I was just chilling out, music blasting from my headphones. I was a little shocked when the bus lurched to a halt, throwing most of us forward.

The bus driver called out, "Sorry about that! Apparently, there's been a big accident up here and we can't get past it. So, we'll have to go around. My apologies for the delay."

There was a collective groan as we continued the drive over.

...

It must have been seven hours before we finally reached our destination. Everyone was asleep (except Paul, ironically), and we reached the Safari Zone. Professor Rowan sighed. "We have arrived, children. It's time for everyone to go to the rest houses, and we'll talk about activities tomorrow."

Everyone groggily moved towards the cabins and settled down. Me, May, Leaf, and Dawn shared a room, and we assumed the guys did too. We all said our goodnights and, though I can't confirm it, I think I was the first to drift back to sleep.

**...**  
**Timeshift: The Next day.**

I sleepily opened my eyes, rubbing them so I could see more clearly. When I looked at the clock, I could see 7:02 turn to 7:03. I sighed.

"Who else is awake?"

Leaf sighed. "I am, although I'm exhausted."

I looked to the other side of the room to see both May and Dawn, still asleep.

"How're we going to wake them up?"

Leaf shrugged. "No idea. I could play dubstep on my laptop... that always wakes them up."

I rolled my eyes. "That wakes _everyone_ up, Leaf."

She sighed. "Oh yeah... well, what do you expect me to do... actually shake them awake?"

I chuckled, then smirked evilly. "I know! If they're not awake in an hour, they both get a mallet to the head."

Leaf mirrored the evil smile. "Agreed."

After a few more minutes, I ventured to ask, "So... what's going to happen today?"

Leaf sighed and responded, "Too stubborn to read the schedule?"

I chuckled. "You know me too well."

She sighed again and responded, "Well, there are different activities set up. Archery, swimming, and then there's the Pokemon Capture contest. Apparently, we don't get to keep them, though. The day ends with a campfire, apparently. I have a feeling I know what Ash will be doing most of the day."

I heard May's voice say, "Gary, too. He'll want to beat Ash, no matter what the competition is."

Leaf laughed before turning to May. "How long have you been up?"

May yawned in response. "Not long. What time is it?"

"Early," Leaf and I said in unison.

May rolled her eyes. "You don't say. Well, I guess we'd better get going if we want to make the most of this day."

Dawn, who appeared wide awake, jumped out of bed. "No need to worry! We can be all ready to go before breakfast!"

Leaf sweatdropped. "I thought you were asleep."

Dawn shrugged. "I was up until a few minutes ago. Now, let's get up! We have to get ready!"

We all groaned, as the fashionista in Dawn would probably make getting dressed take several hours.

**One Hour Later:**

Surprisingly, we were all ready to go out and meet the others within an hour, though it probably would have taken twice that time if we had our full wardrobes.

As we stepped outside, we saw the guys, along with the rest of the group, already eating. Professor Rowan sighed. "Well, look who decided to join us. Please, join us."

The rest of the class laughed as May, Dawn, and Leaf all sat down next to their boyfriends, as I sat down by myself.

Ash was nowhere to be found, oddly enough. I raised an eyebrow as I looked all around. I tried to look at the others, but no one was paying attention to me.

I started walking away before I heard Ash's voice say, "There's no chance I would want to be with her!"

I blinked in surprise and ran towards the source of the voice, only to see no other than Rudy staring down Ash with Jordan, oddly enough, standing in the middle, trying to keep them apart.

"Keep it together... we need to keep things peaceful here!" Jordan plead, struggling and failing to keep Ash and Rudy from moving close to each other, hands raised as if to fight.

Rudy smirked before he decked Jordan, knocking him to the side.

"Winner gets Misty," he said, smirking.

Ash shook his head. "No chance. I wouldn't want to get Misty into anything with the likes of you." I smiled at his courtesy.

Jordan then sighed and jumped up, saying, "Seriously, guys, don't do this! You will get in so much trouble if you guys duke it out."

Rudy glared at Jordan. "You. Are. Being. A. Pest!"

He grabbed his arm and then, with little effort, smashed it into a nearby tree causing our new friend to crumple to the ground, stifling a shout of pain.

"You jerk!" Jordan said. "Now I can't play the guitar solo I had planned as a surprise for everyone..."

Rudy scoffed. "Who cares about your stupid guitar solo?" He then glared at Ash, in a battle stance. "The real issue is over who gets Misty, and there's no way I'm letting a dense jerk like you win her over."

My blood boiled at that and I instantly grabbed my mallet and slammed it in Rudy's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying backwards. Instinctively reacting, he jumped up and smacked my head into the nearest tree. I was seeing stars as Ash pushed Rudy away, getting to me just before I blacked out.

...

When I woke up, something didn't seem right. I looked to the left to see a relieved Rudy watching over me, and my eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "That's not the way I'd react when waking up from a coma, but hey; whatever works for you."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean, coma?"

He frowned. "You were out for a few months. I was so worried about you."

I blinked. "What about Ash? Where is he?"

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Who the heck is Ash?"

My eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed into a scowl. "What do you mean, 'Where's Ash'? He goes to the same school as you, for crying out loud."

He shook his head. "Never met the guy, sweetheart."

My glare at him only grew more malicious. "Don't call me that!"

His confused expression returned. "Why not? We've been dating for several months."

Those words stunned me into silence.

I felt I was saved when Leaf, Dawn, and May decided to show their faces, crowding around me.

"Misty! You're back!" Dawn cheered.

May smiled. "Glad you finally woke up."

Leaf grinned. "Took you forever."

I was able to smile despite the informational bomb that Rudy dropped. "So... Anything happen between you guys while I was gone?"

Dawn smirked. "Well, Lucas finally asked me out." What.

May blushed. "Brendan and I went to see the new movie..." The.

Leaf sighed. "Still trying to get that new guy, Kevin, to date me." HELL!

I was hyperventilating here. This was all wrong. ALL WRONG! This couldn't be happening.

His voice tuned out as I heard someone say **_"Misty!"_**

I blinked. _"Ash?"_ I thought to myself.

Rudy wrapped an arm around me as I tried to squirm out of his grip, only to find that I couldn't move. "Something the matter?"

**_"Misty! Wake up!"_**

...

I opened my eyes to see Ash's smiling face.

"You had us worried."

I was breathing heavily, still a bit creeped out. "Wha- What happened?"

He sighed. "You were out for a few minutes... we were all getting worried."

I looked around and say May smiling and holding Drew's hand, Dawn hugging Paul, and Leaf with her head resting on Gary's shoulder. The only thing that relaxed me more than that was resting in Ash's arms. I sighed and rest my head against his chest, causing the raven-haired guy to blush slightly.

"I'm glad you're here..." I said as Ash's blush increased.

Jordan sighed as he walked into the circle, his wrist in a cast. "What happened? Did you go into a dream state or something?"

I nodded my astonishment. "How did you know?"

He smirked. "Lucky guess."

Leaf looked at me, intrigued. "What did you see?"

I frowned as the memories returned. "A world where Ash, Drew, Gary, and Paul never existed... it wasn't pretty... and it didn't feel right at all."

Everyone visibly cringed except Paul, who looked down in silence.

Jordan sighed. "That sounds terrible and all, but forgive me for not completely understanding."

Everyone then looked at him. "How did you get here, anyways," Paul asked.

He shrugged. "Smuggled in a suitcase. My dad forbade me to go unless I did something crazy. So I did."

Everyone looked at him like he was actually insane. "Really?" Dawn asked, horrified.

He then started laughing. "No, not really. I just had my mom drive me here as soon as I got better since we don't live as far away and we paid for this trip."

Everyone just groaned. Misty then realized something. "What happened to Rudy, anyhow?"

Ash smirked. "He was sent home from this trip and he has a five-day suspension. I expect his parents won't be too happy about that."

Misty giggled. "I expect not."

Jordan sighed. "Well, I was going to give you guys this."

He held out a couple pieces of sheet music that made us look at it as if it were some holy grail. Dawn snatched at the lyrics before Jordan handed them to Misty and Ash. "I think I'll let the knockout victim read them first."

I looked over the music and noticed that it had gotten slower than the previous part before smiling, nodding my thanks, and reading the rest of the lyrics out loud.

"Even if there's no hope,

Even if there's no chance.

I will not give up...

Won't give up this romance.

But as time progresses,

I feel I'm ashamed.

Even if we continue.

It won't be the same.

And yet if you leave me,

It'll always be true:

I was fortunate to have ever known you."

Dawn started crying before glaring at Jordan. "Why would you write such a sad song?"

He only smiled. "It's only sad if you think about it on the one hand. This song is about coming to terms with the loss of someone you care about, whether it be a friend, loved one, or just an acquaintance. It's about moving on, despite the emotional damage, and continuing to live. It's about taking the experience and remembering it and, even if you have to move on, not making the same mistake twice."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at the solemn words and could even hear dramatic music playing in the background.

There was a record scratch. "I don't get it." Ash said.

Leaf, Gary, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, and Jordan all hit the floor at the same time. I just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I just love it when you're childish."

Ash blushed deeply. "Misty."

She smiled. "I love you, Ash, I was fortunate to have met you, and I can't imagine a world where I'm without you."

I blushed, embarrassed before Ash kissed me on the lips, surprising me, but I returned it with relish.

The other three couples hugged each other and Landon smiled. "And I hope some people never make that mistake," he said.

**...**

**This was awesome. It just took forever to write.**

**...**

**I will miss the epic writings of Liv2Laugh00, but I hope this makes her smile.**

**...**

**And I hope all you readers enjoyed this.**

**...**

**Until next time,**

**-E.D.**


End file.
